


The 2012-style Fic Everybody Needed But Nobody Asked For

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, In a Universe where nothing went to shit, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, Sleep Deprivation, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Movie night, Thai food, and a sleepy Tony.





	The 2012-style Fic Everybody Needed But Nobody Asked For

It was just about dusk, still a little blue high in the sky but fading quickly to the fiery reds and oranges of night. Tony felt a yawn pull at him, lulling his eyes closed and his body to slump on the bench. There was a screwdriver painfully poking at his ribs as he sat, trying to breathe some clarity back into his mind. 

_Coffee_. He needed it desperately, enough to force him to move his aching legs and wearily step into the elevator to the common floor. He was surprised when the smell of homecooked Thai food wafted into the elevator when it opened. Tangy peanut sauce and a citrus rice. Pangs rang throughout his stomach and Tony placed one hand over it, walking out with hazy eyes. 

Steve was at the head of the table, Bruce over the stovetop, Nat and Clint entangled on one of the chairs. He forgot they did this when they were all back from missions and vacations. Sat together as a team, shoving sustenance in their mouths and retelling stories, or wallowing in a shared solemn silence. 

“Tony! We were just about to grab you, here,” Steve said, smile wide on his face as he scooted over a chair and let Tony come to sit. His back gave a relieved sigh at the support and he could feel just how tired he was. Another yawn ripped through him. 

He blinked and there was a steaming bowl of rice and chicken in front of him, a side dish of pad thai and a tea at the head of it all. “Thanks, Bruce,” he mumbled sleeping at the man. He was wearing a henley two sizes too big and his hair was a pile of unruly curls, deep circles under his buried eyes. He looked tired too and Bruce gave him a knowing smile as he caught Tony’s glassy brown eyes. 

“Movie night after, if you’re up for it Gollum,” Clint piped up from his chair, Nat’s legs draped over his lap. 

Tony wanted to decline, his blueprints were still pulled up in the lab after all but Steve gave him hopeful blue eyes, a slight blush crawling up his cheeks and he couldn’t refuse. Not when Rogers was being more upfront about his feelings and Tony could feel his brain begging for a break, for a small moment when it could zone out as a movie played on. The noises going unnoticed for the dim lighting and the feeling of Steve’s warm chest on his back. 

“Sure,” he gave a small shrug as he tucked into the food, pilling it into his mouth and swallowing unchewed mouthfuls. He was hungry, and, upon sipping the light green tea, beyond thirsty. “It’s good, Bruce.”

Bruce ducked his head, a tired smile on his stubbled face. “Pretty easy to whip up. It’s my go to.”

“Are you even tasting it?” Steve asked, small thrum of worry in his voice as he watched Tony out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yes mom,” Tony spat back but more with amusement than contempt. 

“Easy Stark. He’s the only one that knows the Heimlich,” Nat said from her spot. Tony gave her a shit-eating grin and stuck his tongue out. 

She rolled her eyes but her scowl lessened to a degree. 

When they had all finished and Tony had been beaten by sheer volume of food only by Steve they all moved to the couch, Clint and Nat plopping onto the Loveseat, Bruce taking his place on the carpet, back supported by the main couch. 

Steve had Tony’s hand in his, face still flushed, and tugged him down on top of him. Tony had no complaints as Steve’s arms wrapped around him, warming him from the outside in. His muscles unwound as he sat there and his eyes started dragging again. 

He didn’t fight them even as the first starting score of Star Wars started playing, his head lolling on Steve’s chest, one of Steve’s large hands going through his hair. 

“This good enough for you Stark?” Clint asked and was surprised to be met by silence and the sight of Steve, protectively curled around Tony’s sleeping form.

**Author's Note:**

> It's rainy here and I just wanted a sleepy, fluffy, Tony. Hope you guys like it. As always if you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment, they really make my day!
> 
> Thanks  
> -C


End file.
